


I See Whizzer

by Kuraagins



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraagins/pseuds/Kuraagins
Summary: Marvin brings home his first man ever whilst Trina and Jason are away.





	I See Whizzer

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Falsettos again today and it made me cry so I just wanted to write some good old fashioned harmless blowjobs. I've literally never written these two before so it's maybe a little ooc? Let me know if you enjoy <3

“I’ve never… you know, done anything like this before,”

The handsome stranger- Whizzer- rolls his eyes, “Yeah, no kidding. I’ve seen closet cases before but you, Marvin, are a whole other level of clueless,” 

“I’m not- I know how to fuck, Whizzer,” Marvin huffs, “Look if you just show me how you like it then I’m sure I-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Whizzer interjects, “You don’t think I’m just gonna let you fuck me, right?”

Marvin falters. If they weren’t gonna screw then what the hell was the point in all this? What the hell was the point in Marvin bringing this stranger into his house? Where his family lived. His son. All Marvin could think was thank fuck that they were away for the weekend. 

Sensing Marvin’s sudden change in demeanour, Whizzer chuckles softly, and Marvin would be lying if he said that that sound didn’t make him feel like melting. “This is your first time with a man Marv, you can’t just jump right into screwing,” 

Marvin rolls his eyes- but the use of the nickname makes him shudder with delight. 

“You lay back and let me take care of you,” Whizzer soothes, but his use of language makes Marvin tense up once more. Marvin is not a bottom, in any sense of the word. Surely Whizzer wasn’t suggesting that he should fuck Marvin? 

Ever the perceptive one, Whizzer scoffs, “I’m not gonna shove my cock up your ass Marvin, don’t worry,” 

Perhaps Whizzer wasn’t the dumb type that Marvin had originally perceived him to be. 

“Just relax; I’ll give you a blowjob so good you probably won’t even remember that it’s a pretty boy who’s giving you head,” 

Marvin goes to make some sort of remark, about how Whizzer is awfully confident to be calling himself ‘pretty’, but to his annoyance his mind blanks as the undoubtedly pretty boy tugs his pants down to his ankles. God, Marvin wishes that he weren’t so good a this… Whatever ‘this’ is. 

“Hm, for a forty-year-old you’re not too bad,” Whizzer smirks, “must be the years of not putting out for your wife,” 

Marvin wants to tell him to fuck off, or something equally as mean, but goddamn he can’t think with Whizzer gently rubbing him and kissing him softly through his boxers. He’s embarrassed, quite frankly, at how hard he his already, considering all they’ve done all night is make out. In fact, this is the first time Whizzer’s touched his cock at all. The worst thing he could do was come early. Whizzer wasn’t exactly wrong, Marvin hasn’t had proper, good sex in a long while. And he can already tell he’s going to have far too much fun with such a young, pretty thing like Whizzer. All he can do is pray and keep his mind focused on not coming in his pants like a teenager because he can already tell he really does want to see Whizzer again after this encounter and he does not want to screw that up.

Deciding that he’s had enough foreplay, Whizzer shucks Marvin’s underwear down and grabs him at the base of his dick. 

“Whizzer I…” Marvin trails off. He doesn’t know what he wants to say to the man, only that he knew he wanted to say his name, praise his gentle touch.

Whizzer giggles, and Marvin tries not to think about how this is probably all too familiar to him; blushing, closeted, middle aged men about to get their first blowjob from another boy. 

“Shut up, and let me do my thing,” is all he says before licking Marvin from the base to the tip, and then engulfing him completely. 

Marvin lets out a noise that is somewhere between a gasp and a choked moan, as he sees Whizzer going down.

He slaps a hand over his mouth to try and muffle whatever noises he can’t help from escaping his mouth. He really is trying not to moan because this isn’t just his bedroom, it’s Trina’s too. Marvin cringes at the guilt he feels and it’s almost as if his wife is in the room with him right now. He makes a note to himself to not bring Whizzer into this room next time, but nevertheless uses his other hand to caress Whizzer’s head. 

Whatever guilt he feels he quickly pushes to the back of his mind as Whizzer bobs his head so damn eagerly. He shouldn’t be thinking of his wife at a time like this. 

Whizzer sucks particularly hard at the tip of Marvin’s cock and he moans breathily, yanking the hair he has grasped in his hand in ecstasy. The younger man lets out a loud moan of his own at the feeling, and glances up at Marvin through glassy, lust-blown eyes. This matched with the vibration on Marvin’s cock makes the older man whimper, and fuck Marvin feels so helpless with the pretty boy’s mouth on him. He throws all care to the wind and wraps his other hand in Whizzer’s soft hair. 

“Fuck, you’re good at that” Marvin sighs, bucking his hips; chasing his pleasure but making sure to not choke the poor boy in exchange. 

Whizzer makes a delighted humming sound, not even breaking his fast-paced head movements to acknowledge him properly. Marvin on the other hand couldn’t take his eyes off the beauty beneath him if he tried. 

‘I could die like this,’ Marvin thinks to himself, ever the dramatic, ‘I could die with his mouth around my cock like that and I’d be completely fine with my death,’

His sighs and moans grow louder and more obscene as Whizzer keeps up with his eagerness (god seriously, how does he have that much stamina?) And Marvin no longer cares about anything in the world apart from Whizzer and the pleasure that he’s giving him. 

“God, Whizzer, don’t stop,” He cries out, and inwardly cringes out how needy and pathetic he sounds. 

Much to Marvin’s surprise Whizzer actually listens to him and continues to suck him off with just as much passion. Or maybe Marvin’s giving himself more credit than he’s due and Whizzer’s just trying to get Marvin off as quickly as possible. Either way, he’s certainly not slowing down and that’s all Marvin can ask for right now. 

Whizzer moves a hand to gently caress Marvin’s balls and Marvin practically yells as he feels his insides tightening, signalling how close he was. 

“Whizzer, Whizzer, oh Whizzer,” Marvin whimpers the other man’s name like a prayer as he thrusts up into Whizzer’s warm mouth, desperate to get his release. 

He cries out as he comes harder than he has in years, and Whizzer swallows his come without complaint. 

Whizzer smirks up at Marvin, remnants of saliva and come evident around his mouth, before shifting off the bed to straighten out his fancy shirt that had been rumpled with his… efforts. Marvin’s suddenly hyperaware of how quiet the room is without his own cries and Whizzer’s obscene sucking and choking noises. He tries to slow down his shallow breathing as he recovers from what was possibly the best orgasm he’s ever gotten. 

“Do you want me to…” Marvin offers, leaving the action unsaid. Whizzer knows exactly what he means. 

“Don’t you worry about me, I’m just glad I could be your first,” he chuckles, and Marvin genuinely can’t tell whether that’s sarcasm or not. 

Without another word, Whizzer leaves. 

Marvin is left lying, still naked from the waist down, on the bed, with only the guilt slowly creeping back into his system to keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write another chapter to this, who knows?


End file.
